gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Caligula’s Casino
Das Caligula’s Casino (auch Caligula’s Palace) ist ein Casino und das größte Hotel der Welt aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas in Las Venturas an der Ostseite des Strip. Es liegt – ziemlich zentral – gegenüber dem Visage und des Pirates in Men’s Pants. Der Haupteingang befindet sich auf der Westseite. Im Jahr 1992 gehört die Spielbank drei verschiedenen Mafiafamilien: den Forellis, Leones und Sindaccos. Sie teilen sich das Casino und halten per Mittelsmann Ken Rosenberg Kontakt zueinander. Als Carl Johnson in die Stadt kommt, hilft er den Leones und somit Salvatore Leone, sich der Forellis und Sindaccos zu entledigen, sodass die Leones einen größeren Gewinn einstecken können als zuvor. Da der Don 1992 noch nicht unter Paranoia leidet, vertraut er CJ blind. Doch dieser hintergeht ihn und stiehlt ihm in einem groß angelegten Überfall viel Geld, schätzungsweise etwa 700.000 Dollar. Wahrscheinlich macht sich der geschwächte Salvatore daraufhin von dannen und lässt das Casino zurück. Auf dem Dach des Casinos (zwischen den großen „römischen“ Türmen) befinden sich zwei Zugänge, durch die man ebenfalls in die Spielhalle gelangen kann. Diese Halle bietet viele Glücksspiel-Einrichtungen: * Video-Poker-Automaten * Glücksspielautomat bzw. „Einarmige Banditen“ * Blackjack-Spieltische * Roulette-Spieltische * das Glücksrad Im Casino kann man Blackjack spielen, auch wenn man kein Geld hat. Die Anzeige geht dann ins Negative und wird rot angezeigt. Wenn man dann das Casino verlässt, wird der Besitzer des Casinos anrufen und bitten, das Geld zu beschaffen. Erlangt man danach dennoch kein Geld, wird der Casinobesitzer Kopfgeld auf einen aussetzen und irgendwann werden Typen mit Micro-SMGs und AKs auftauchen und versuchen, einen zu töten. Aus dem Lateinischen und Italienischen ins Deutsche übersetzt heißt das Casino „Soldatenstiefelchens Kasino“, was sich auf den römischen Kaiser Caligula bezieht, der für seinen selbst für die Zeit unmenschlichen Herrschaftsstil bekannt geworden ist. Das gesamte Gebäude ist eine Kopie des Caesars Palace in Las Vegas. Das Casino hat eine sehr umfangreiche Innenausstattung. Neben den unterirdischen Gängen, die zum Tresorraum führen und in der Mission Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s eine Rolle spielen, gibt es auch die Möglichlichkeit, auf das Dach zu gelangen, was ebenfalls Bestandteil der Mission ist. Dabei gelangt man über einen „Zwischenraum“, der „Penhouse-Suite“ genannt wird und über den Aufzug zu erreichen ist. Von dort aus hat man zwei Wege, die auf die beiden Seiten des Dachs führen. Fehler miniatur|Der Bauplan vom Casino Den Programmierern ist im Casino ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen: Wenn man im Untergeschoss in den Raum mit dem offenen Lüftungsschacht geht (das Gitter ist unten), muss man mit aller Kraft dagegenrennen. Man fällt dann durch den Schacht hindurch und befindet sich auf der Decke des Tresorraums. Hier sieht man den ganzen Casinokomplex von unten. Man kann hier fliehen, indem man sich umdreht und zur Treppe läuft, dort ist die Decke durchlässig. Wenn man sich aber nach links wendet und ins Schwarze läuft, fällt man hinunter und auf einen sonderbaren Boden unter San Andreas. Wenn man nicht sterben sollte (nur mit dem Fallschirm möglich), sieht man, dass hier unten Menschen sind. Das liegt daran, dass man sich hier in der Black Hell befindet und es nur ein Abbild von San Andreas ohne Häuser (lediglich der gelbe Kran in der Nähe des Starfish Casino, der besteigbar ist, fehlt) und all den anderen Objekten ist. Irritierend: Außerhalb des Casinos ist der Eingang auf der Westseite. Ist man dagegen im Inneren, kann man den Komplex nur nach Norden verlassen. Es gibt auch Fehler bei der Bezeichnung der betretenen Räume. Möchte man vom Boden aus auf das Dach kommen, so betritt man erst die Spielhalle, dann die Penthouse-Suite und schließlich gelangt man auf das Dach. Die Reihenfolge der Ortsbezeichnungen lautet also wie folgt: Befindet man sich aber zuerst auf dem Dach und möchte von dort aus nach unten gehen, so stimmen die Bezeichnungen der Räume nicht mehr: Das meint der San-Andreas-Reiseführer Bildergalerie Caligulas Springbrunnen.jpg|Frontansicht des Casinos Caligulas Casino.jpg|Die Hotelanlage Caligulas Logo.jpg|Die Caligula’s-Eingangshalle Roulet.jpg|Der Roulette-Tisch, zwei Spieler ärgern sich gerade Poker.jpg|Der Blackjack-Tisch Spielautomat 1.jpg|Video-Poker-Automaten Spielautomat 2.jpg|„Einarmige Banditen“ Glücksrad.jpg|Das altbekannte Glücksrad GTA SA Caligulas Casino Penthouse Suite.jpg|Die Penthouse-Suite-Etage Caligulas Büro.jpg|Ein Büro im Untergeschoss GTA SA Caligula's 5.jpg|Das Sicherheitspersonal schießt auf Carl, wenn dieser Ärger macht Trivia * Das Gelände war ursprünglich durch die Sindacco-Familie im Rahmen der Bandenkriege besetzt. en:Caligula's Palace ru:Caligula's Palace Kategorie:Casinos Kategorie:Hotels Kategorie:San-Andreas-Gebäude Kategorie:Betretbar Kategorie:Spielfehler